LAZOS DE AMOR
by EAGLE QUEEN
Summary: AIOROS ES ENVIADO A UNA MISIÓN EN OSAKA JAPÓN DONDE RESCATA A UNA PEQUEÑA PELIRROJA QUE DE PRINCIPIO SU HERMANO AIORIA DETESTA, SIN DARSE CUENTA AÑOS MÁS TARDE ESA MISMA PERSONA PONDRÁ SU MUNDO DE CABEZA AL HACERLE VER LA VERDAD QUE DURANTE AÑOS LE FUE NEGADA Y DESPERTARÁ SENTIMIENTOS NUNCA ANTES EXPERIMENTADOS POR EL CABALLERO DE LEO. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**_||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°_**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SOSPECHAS.**

 **SANTUARIO DE ATHENAS, GRECIA.**

Hacía días que el patriarca se encontraba meditando un asunto trascendental para el santuario, estaba sentado en su trono de oro con ese porte majestuoso e imponente dentro de la sala de audiencias cuando mando a Gigas en busca del santo dorado de sagitario.

Aioros camino con sigilo por la alfombra roja que partía de la entrada hasta llegar al trono donde se encontraba sentado el patriarca, se plantó frente a él hincando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Su ilustrísima, Gigas me dijo que quería verme, usted dirá- dijo el castaño.

-Aioros de sagitario, te será encomendada una misión de suma importancia, se me ha informado de una serie de acontecimientos extraños en Osaka Japón y necesito que vayas para allá- El patriarca hizo una pausa y después aseveró con la voz –Saldrás esta misma tarde y no quiero que regreses sin antes haber derrotado al enemigo-

Aioros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar que debía salir del santuario y dijo –Pero patriarca… La reencarnación de Athena ha descendido a la tierra y el santuario debe ser protegido debidamente-

-Mis órdenes no están sujetas a discusión caballero de sagitario. Estoy seguro de que esos sucesos en Japón marcaran la historia del santuario y debes ir, la pequeña Athena me tiene a mí para protegerla-

-Como usted lo ordene su ilustrísima- Aioros hizo una reverencia y se marchó con la mente inundada de malos pensamientos hacia el patriarca.

–Desde hace tiempo siento un cosmos maligno creciendo alrededor del gran papa, es como si la persona bondadosa que habitaba en él se hubiera esfumado… debo darme prisa y regresar cuanto antes al santuario- pensó.

Siguió bajando las escaleras hasta adentrarse a los aposentos de leo, donde encontró al pequeño Aioria vendando sus muñecas para dirigirse al entrenamiento de la tarde.

-Aioria hermano mío, ven para acá- el pequeño leo se acercó a él y luego Aioros lo levanto para sentarlo sobre la mesa mientras el cogía una silla para sentarse frente a él.

-Escucha atento lo que te diré, se me ha encomendado una misión en Japón y aún no se en cuanto tiempo volveré, pero antes de irme quiero darte algo… Es un recuerdo que nuestros padres nos dejaron meses antes de morir y ahora que has crecido un poco más es el momento oportuno de dártelo… toma- extendió su mano para darle a Aioria un collar de cordón café con un pendiente plateado que en el centro tenía una esmeralda.

-Es, es… ¿es para mí?- preguntó el pequeño leo con una marcada sorpresa en el rostro.

Aioros asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Prometo que lo cuidaré mucho- dijo llevando el collar a su corazón para después derramar un par de lágrimas que secó rústicamente con el dorso de su mano.

Aioros también se puso melancólico al recordar que sus padres le habían dado su collar justamente cuando él aún tenía siete años de edad y ahora era él quien le entregaba el suyo a su hermano justo siete años después. El arquero tomó el collar entre sus manos para colocárselo en el cuello a Aioria, revolvió la melena castaña de su hermano para después tomar sus manos entre las suyas y decirle –Escucha bien Aioria, algo extraño sucede en el santuario, aún no se dé que se trata, pero mientras estoy ausente necesito que vigiles bien la casa de leo, no dejes que ningún intruso se adentre más allá de tu templo- la mirada serena que caracterizaba a Aioros de pronto era una mirada llena de incertidumbre que no pasó desapercibido para su pequeño hermano que ante las palabras del santo de la sagita asintió lleno de determinación.

Aioros se marchó rumbo a su templo para preparar sus cosas y salir de viaje esa misma tarde como se lo había ordenado el patriarca.

* * *

En el templo papal, Arles se metía a la pileta donde lo esperaban sus doncellas listas para darle un baño con toda clase de aceites de hiervas finamente seleccionadas. Mientras las doncellas hacían su trabajo él pensaba para sí mismo –Aioros trae algo entre manos, es conveniente que piense bien que pieza tendré que mover, por lo pronto pude quitármelo de encima, tardará un par de días en volver, así que aun tengo tiempo para pensar que debo hacer con esta chiquilla- corrió a las doncellas para poder retirar la máscara que le cubría el rostro , tomó su copa de vino y después de beber un sorbo soltó una carcajada sádica que tumbó en las paredes de su templo.

 **OSAKA, JAPÓN.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Aioros estaba en Osaka, todo parecía estar normal y al preguntar con la gente acerca de sucesos extraños en el lugar las personas no reportaban nada más que asaltos y saqueos a las casas de la región, lo cual puso a Aioros pensativo, iba sumergido en toda clase de pensamientos y suposiciones acerca del comportamiento del patriarca y el por qué de la misión, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para esquivar a un par de personas que corrían a toda prisa hacia una camioneta negra que aguardaba su llegada, escuchó los gritos y el llanto de una niña que clamaba desesperadamente por ayuda, así que sin pensarlo más corrió para dirigirse a donde escuchó los gritos y al llegar a la casa pateó la puerta de madera rompiéndola con ello y consiguiendo adentrarse.

-Suéltenla infelices- gritó dejando de lado su pandora box.

Eran seis hombres que cargaban objetos de valor y uno de ellos llevaba una niña de tres años, miraron sorprendidos a Aioros que estaba parado en la puerta en posición de ataque.

-¡Vaya! Al fin llegas, estábamos aburriéndonos de esperarte- dijo el más grande de ellos.

La cara del arquero se tornó sorprendida, ya que no imaginaba que esas personas esperaran por él, ante el desconcierto del caballero ninguno dudó en atacarlo.

–Sagitario ven a mí- gritó Aioros y rápidamente su pandora box se abrió destellando una luz dorada de donde emergió la armadura de sagitario que cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo.

Aunque parecían hombres normales, no lo eran. Tenían cuerpos atléticos y a juzgar por sus posiciones de pelea parecían haber sido entrenados para caballeros, lo cual desató más sospechas en el arquero dorado quien antes de correr más riesgos lanzó su trueno atómico acabando instantáneamente con la vida de cuatro de ellos, dos más estaban con vida cuando Aioros se acerco a uno de ellos.

-¿Quién te mando aquí?- tu no pareces ser japonés, tu pareces ser… griego…- dijo sorprendiéndose de ello.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Creo que si valoras en algo lo que te queda de vida debes responder mi pregunta- dijo Aioros tomando del cuello al hombre para levantarlo.

-¡Ahhrg! Yo… he jurado… lealtad… a aquel que reina bajo la sombra del engaño en el templo de la diosa griega- dijo el hombre apenas respirando con dificultad.

Aioros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y en voz baja se dijo más para sí mismo -El patriarca- un mal presentimiento inundó sus sentidos y comprendió que debía regresar inmediatamente al santuario. Se giró para encontrarse al otro hombre y sacarle más información.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó al darse cuenta que este había escapado, recordó a la niña y se metió al cuarto donde la vio entrar antes de que atacara a los hombres, lo que vio lo llenó de tristeza.

Al lado de dos cadáveres que parecían ser sus padres ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Aioros se acerco un poco mas y tomó entre sus manos un portarretratos que estaba sobre un pequeño escritorio de madera, parecían ser una familia feliz y al igual que le había pasado a él, la pequeña se había quedado sola con su hermano de aproximadamente dos meses de edad, se puso en cuclillas para limpiar el rostro de la niña y le preguntó –¿Donde está el? ¿Es tu hermano?-

La pequeña pelirroja asintió y balbuceó unas palabras apenas entendibles por el llanto.

-E mi hemanito Touma, los señoles que matalon a mis papitosh se lo llevalon- dijo ella visiblemente asustada.

-Entiendo- dijo Aioros quien calló por un momento pensando que hacer con ella.

-Escucha pequeña, te llevaré a un lugar donde jamás estarás sola, te convertirás en una mujer fuerte y mientras eso sucede yo te prometo encontrar a tu hermano Touma, ¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó el mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos azules.

La pequeña sintió abrazándose al cuerpo de aquel joven que la había salvado, extrañamente se sintió protegida con él. El arquero cargo a la niña y emprendieron su viaje, la cabeza de Aioros era una maraña de pensamientos acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo con el patriarca del santuario.

¿Por qué el patriarca lo había mandado fuera? ¿Quién se estaba ocultando realmente detrás de la máscara papal?

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡ YEEEI REGRESE POR FIN! MUCHOS CONTRATIEMPOS DESDE MI PRIMER FF (QUE POR CIERTO SIGUE INCONCLUSO, PROMETO RETOMARLO PRONTO) PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON OTRA HISTORIA. ESTA ES MI OTP FAVORITA, ASÍ QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE LA MANERA EN QUE DECIDI QUE ELLOS SE CONOZCAN. HAY DATOS RELEVANTES DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA, QUE SON CIERTOS Y UNOS MÁS QUE SON FICTICIOS, ASÍ QUE NO ME CRITIQUEN MUCHO SI VEN QUE DE PRONTO ALGUNAS ESCENAS NO SON COMO LAS RECUERDAN.**

 **NO SE SI LOS NIÑOS REALMENTE HABLAN ASÍ, PERO MI SOBRINITA DE TRES AÑOS ME DIJO LAS PALABRAS DE ESA MANERA JIJI.**

 **FANFIKEROS NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SABER EN SUS COMETARIOS SI LES GUSTÓ, ¡PERO COMENTEN POR FAVOR! SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS** **Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°_**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **TRAICIÓN.**

 **SANTUARIO DE ATHENAS, GRECIA.**

Aioros arribó al santuario antes de lo previsto por el patriarca y discretamente se acercó con la pequeña pelirroja al templo de leo, no quería ser visto por nadie para poder tomar desprevenido al gran papa y así exigirle las explicaciones que necesitaba.

Al llegar a la entrada del templo se puso en cuclillas frente a la niña y le colocó una capucha negra que solo dejaba al descubierto su intensa mirada azul.

-¿Sabes?, yo también tengo un hermano menor, se llama Aioria y estoy seguro que te llevarás bien con él, ven debe de estar en su cuarto- dijo el santo de sagitario.

Ella asintió aun con los ojos empañados por sus lágrimas y se coloco detrás del arquero para seguirlo.

Aioria quien en ese momento salía de su cuarto vio a su hermano y corrió para poder abrazarlo –¡Aioros, hermano! Regresaste rápido-

Aioros sonrió al ver a su hermano feliz por su regreso, hasta ese momento Aioria ignoraba a la pequeñita que se encontraba detrás de su hermano. Cuando ella curiosa de conocer al hermano de Aioros dejó de ocultarse detrás de él, Aioria no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Y… y… esta cosa ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿No sabes que está prohibido que las niñas vengan a los templos?- cuestionó el pequeño leo al percatarse de la niña.

-¡Aioria!- exclamó el arquero –No es una cosa, es una niña y como tal debes de respetarla. Conozco perfectamente las reglas del santuario, solo quería que la conocieras antes de llevarla al recinto de amazonas-

-¿Conocerla? yo para que quiero conocer gente llorona y débil, de seguro no servirá para ser amazona, será la burla del santuario si sigue llorando- dijo en un tono altanero.

Aunque Marín era pequeña también era muy inteligente, Aioros vio en ella lo que su hermano Aioria no podía ver y por dicha razón decidió llevarla al santuario, le había explicado el destino que le esperaba estando ahí dentro y aunque ella lo había comprendido perfectamente, el dolor de perderlo todo en un instante seguía haciendo estragos en ella.

-Si bien eres mi hermano, debo admitir que eres un imbécil Aioria, la traje para que al menos pudiera hacer amistad contigo y así no se sienta sola, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ella ha pasado-

-Y tampoco me interesa… además, ¿Amigo de ella? Una niña frágil y llorona...Los caballeros no tenemos amigas y menos así de chillonas, llévatela de aquí, ¡No la quiero en mi templo!- exclamó el de leo. –Escucharla llorar me inspira lastima-

-Ya basta Aioria, esta niña es huérfana como nosotros, pero tú me tienes a mí, ella no tiene a nadie- Aioros incrédulo ante las palabras de su hermano se volvió hacia la pequeña para decirle –No hagas caso a las palabras de Aioria, los entrenamientos pesados lo ponen de mal humor y no sabe lo que dice- limpió las lagrimas que su hermano había provocado y después preguntó –Por cierto pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Marín- respondió ella.

-Bien Marín ven conmigo, te llevaré al recinto de amazonas… Aioria, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente- dijo mirando severamente al pequeño leo que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de indiferencia.

Aioria vio a su hermano alejarse cargando a Marín para llevarla al recinto de amazonas, lo último que distinguió fue el dije en forma de campanilla que traía colgando entre sus dedos y la penetrante mirada azul de la acompañante de su hermano.

 **RECINTO DE AMAZONAS.**

Aioros bajó a Marín en la entrada del recinto de amazonas donde fue acogida para convertirse en amazona.

Antes de irse Aioros la vio a los ojos para decirle –Escucha Marín, la vida en el santuario suele ser muy difícil, te van a exigir mucho y debes de darlo todo para convertirte en amazona, yo te prometo que encontraré a Touma- acarició la melena roja y por primera vez desde que la llevó al santuario ella sonrió.

-Arigatou gozaimasu Aiolos- dijo ella abrazando por ultima ocasión a Aioros antes de adentrarse al recinto donde llevaría a cabo su entrenamiento.

Después de verla partir Aioros se dirigió al templo papal donde hablaría acerca de lo sucedido en Japón con el patriarca.

 **CAMARA DEL PATRIARCA.**

Aioros se adentró a la cámara patriarcal solo para presenciar la escena más terrorífica de toda su vida… el patriarca estaba a punto de asesinar a la diosa Athena que había descendido en forma de bebé al templo papal.

Ese descubrimiento desató la furia del patriarca usurpador, quien al saberse descubierto armó una treta inculpando a Aioros de querer asesinar Athena y de robar la armadura de sagitario, con ello llegó la muerte del caballero dorado de sagitario a manos de Shura, el caballero dorado de capricornio.

 **TEMPLO DE LEO.**

Aioria esperaba por su hermano en sus aposentos cuando sintió el cosmos de este apagarse lentamente, una bruma de malos pensamientos se apoderó de él y corrió a las afueras de su templo para buscarlo, pero una cantidad sobrada de guardias del santuario tenían rodeado su templo impidiéndole salir e informándole que eran ordenes del patriarca.

El pequeño leo no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se paseaba dentro de su templo cual si fuera un león enjaulado, pensaba en todas las posibilidades del por qué no sentía el cosmos de Aioros y las más aterradoras le asustaban…

Unas horas más tarde cuando el patriarca estaba seguro de que Shura había terminado con la vida de Aioros, convocó a una reunión dorada a la elite del santuario para que estuvieran enterados de lo que ocurría.

 **CAMARA DEL PATRIARCA.**

El patriarca entró al salón de la reunión mientras los ocho caballeros restantes lo reverenciaban.

-Los he mandado a llamar para informarles la traición que sufrió el santuario a manos de Aioros el caballero dorado de sagitario- aunque nadie podía ver su rostro, el patriarca ensancho una sonrisa sádica.

El cuerpo de Aioria se tensó y sintió como la sangre le hervía corriendo así por todo su cuerpo, inevitablemente todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

El patriarca continuó después de disfrutar un poco mirando como Aioria se tensaba con el pasar de los minutos –Aioros trato de asesinar a Athena y robó la armadura dorada de sagitario al intentar escapar del santuario, afortunadamente pudimos detenerlo y como todo traidor sufrió el castigo que merecía… ¡la muerte!- exclamó mientras aventaba a los pies de Aioria la banda que siempre portaba Aioros en su frente.

Aioria tomó la banda aun manchada con la sangre de su hermano y la apuño en su mano derecha, inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas reprimidas. ¿Su hermano un traidor? Eso no era posible, Aioros era el hombre mas noble, sincero y leal que existía, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de eso? Miles de cuestionamientos rondaron su mente y pronto se dio cuenta de que caminaba sobre un piso extremadamente delgado…era un caballero dorado que compartía sangre con traidor.

El patriarca tomó de nuevo la palabra lo cual sacó de sus pensamientos al león. –Quiero que tomen como referencia la muerte de Aioros y que nadie más vuelva a intentar algo así, de antemano saben que queda prohibido mencionar el nombre del traidor, ahora pueden retirarse-

Todos los caballeros se retiraron sin decir palabra alguna, nadie sospechaba del patriarca y todos creían en su palabra.

Aioria se abrió paso entre todos y avanzó rápidamente, lo que menos deseaba era sentirse acosado por las miradas acusatorias.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de que solo hay un traidor en el santuario, ahora mismo el que comparte su sangre camina entre nosotros- dijo Milo de escorpio en un claro intento de hacer rabiar al león.

Ante las palabras de este Aioria se detuvo enfrentando con la mirada a Milo. –Yo no soy hermano de un traidor, Aioros nunca existió en mi vida y has de saber que haré lo que sea para demostrar que no soy como él y si vuelves a hacer comentarios como ese te daré a probar la furia del león, Milo-

-¡Basta!- dijo Camus, quien se interpuso entre esos dos para evitar una pelea.

Aioria lanzó una última mirada de advertencia para Milo y siguió su camino hasta adentrarse en sus aposentos, tomó la banda de Aioros y la guardo dentro de su buró, sintió como el pecho le quemaba de tantos sentimientos dentro, estaba confundido, pero no podía dudar de las palabras del patriarca, contuvo sus ganas de llorar y se dirigió a la playa más cercana al santuario donde Aioros solía entrenarlo, estando ahí juro deshacerse para siempre de todos los recuerdos de su hermano.

* * *

 **NOTAS: LAS PALABRAS "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU" SIGNIFICAN "MUCHAS GRACIAS" EN ESPAÑOL Y COMUNMENTE SON UTILIZADAS PARA AGRADECER ALGO A ALGUIEN QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER PERO QUE PARECE MAYOR QUE TU.**

 **YA SE QUE QUIZAS ESTE CAPITULO FUE UN POCO TRISTE, PERO EN PROXIMO EMPIEZA EL SABOR DE LA HISTORIA JAJAJAJA, ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN PUES!**

 _ **¡FANFIKEROS, GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS O SUS INBOX ¡**_

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SABER EN SUS COMETARIOS SI LES GUSTÓ, ¡PERO COMENTEN POR FAVORTSSS! SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°_**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **REENCUENTRO.**

Pasaron trece años desde la muerte de Aioros de sagitario y nadie en el santuario volvió a hablar de eso, el recuerdo del santo dorado de la sagita fue enterrado junto a su cuerpo.

Marín había cumplido los dieciséis años, se había convertido en una bella amazona de cabellos encendidos por el sol la cual portaba con orgullo la armadura del águila, era poco conocida en el santuario y a decir verdad era odiada por muchos por el simple hecho de ser japonesa, rara vez la amazona del águila salía de su cabaña, trataba de asistir a los entrenamientos en horas tardías para evitar ser molestada por Shaina, la italiana que era portadora de la armadura de ofiuco. También tenía a su cargo a Seiya, un joven de origen japonés al cual entrenaba para competir por la armadura de pegaso, pero Seiya resultaba un dolor de cabeza más para Marín debido a lo necio que este era, así que todas las tardes ella escapaba a la playa que se encontraba cercana al santuario para meditar un poco y así tener un respiro entre sus ocupaciones.

Al caer la tarde Marín se dirigió a la playa, caminó descalza a la orilla del mar sintiendo como las olas acariciaban suavemente sus pies y después quitó su máscara para poder observar el rojo atardecer de ese día, mientras observaba el ocaso pensaba en Aioros, en la figura dorada con alas que vio frente a ella cuando solo tenía tres años –Parecías un ángel… fuiste un ángel en mi vida, ojala siguieras aquí Aioros, hay días como estos donde realmente necesito a alguien con quien hablar- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que era bien conocido por ella, así que ágilmente colocó la máscara sobre su rostro sin voltear a ver al sujeto que se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

-¿Qué se supone que hace una amazona del santuario en la playa y a estas horas?- preguntó el sujeto con marcado desdén.

-Supongo que hace lo mismo que un caballero de oro- respondió sin ni siquiera levantar su rostro hacia el extraño que ahora se plantaba frente a ella.

-Esta prohibido salir del santuario sin autorización del patriarca, ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó el cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo sabías tú?- respondió ella sonriendo con sorna bajo la máscara. –Muévete leo, estoy observando el atardecer y me estorbas- dijo sin tener un poco de respeto hacia el caballero.

-Pero, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así y como sabes quién soy yo? me debes respeto caballero- dijo mientras levantaba con fuerza a la chica sosteniéndola de las muñecas. -Ahora regresa al santuario si no quieres que te lleve a rastras hasta el templo papal-

-Y, dime tú leo… ¿Quién no conocería al hermano de un traidor?, el respeto se gana caballerito- dijo la pelirroja levantando el rostro para enfrentar por primera vez al caballero dorado de leo.

Aioria frunció el ceño y después de escucharla decir eso la soltó, ni siquiera reaccionó al insulto. Algo en su tono de voz le había resultado particularmente tan familiar que eso le revolvió recuerdos de Aioros, pero, ¿Por qué recuerdos de Aioros? ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermano con esa chica? No podía ver sus ojos, pero la mirada debajo de la máscara se sentía fría, ¿Dónde había sentido esa mirada antes?

Marín tomó sus zapatos y se fue caminando apresuradamente del lugar estaba más que molesta, durante mucho tiempo había evitado reencontrarse con él y ¿Justamente tenía que llegar cuando buscaba un momento en paz?

Aioria por su parte la vio alejarse sin poder hacer algo al respecto, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo era posible que lo tratara de esa manera sin conocerlo? No sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero iba a averiguarlas.

 **CAMARA DEL PATRIARCA.**

Días más tarde Marín fue llamada al templo papal junto a Seiya, agradeció a los dioses que los caballeros dorados no estuvieran en sus templos, había tenido un mal día y no deseaba que empeorara, caminó junto Seiya por la alfombra roja y al estar frente al patriarca ambos le hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Marín de águila, los he mandado a llamar porque quiero el reporte mensual de cómo va entrenamiento de Seiya, como bien saben, estamos a menos de un mes de la competencia por la armadura de pegaso-

-Sí señor. Aquí tiene- dijo entregando una carpeta con papeles dentro.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo es Seiya como alumno?- preguntó el patriarca.

-Seiya es buen alumno, aprende rápido y…- Marín se vio interrumpida por el sonido que la puerta del templo papal hizo al abrirse, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, no podía ser el de nuevo…

-Su ilustrísima- dijo el caballero dorado de leo reverenciando al gran patriarca. –Gigas me dijo que solicitaba mi presencia con urgencia, le pido disculpe mi tardanza- dijo el joven mirando de soslayo a los dos japoneses.

-Aioria de leo… tengo una misión importante para ti, caballero del águila le pido me disculpe, hay asuntos que no pueden esperar, leeré su reporte más tarde y si existen dudas yo mandaré a Gigas por ustedes, pueden retirarse-

-Como usted diga su ilustrísima, con permiso- dijo la pelirroja. Ambos japoneses se dirigieron a la salida del templo.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al coliseo Seiya intentaba convencer a Marín de que volvieran a la cámara del patriarca y le permitiera saludar al caballero de leo.

-Marín, déjame saludar al señor Aioria, prometo no ser tan preguntón, ¿Sí?-

-No Seiya, debemos ir al coliseo, ya escuchaste al patriarca falta menos de un mes y debes entrenar-

-Pero, Marííííííííííín. Es la primera vez que veo a un caballero dorado y quiero saludarlo- dijo Seiya rascándose la cabeza.

-Y será la última si no ganas la armadura de pegaso, así que date prisa y ven conmigo-

Marín se llevó a Seiya a rastras, vaya que ese muchachito era caprichoso.

 **CAMARA DEL PATRIARCA.**

El patriarca le explicaba a Aioria cuál sería su misión fuera del santuario, pero Aioria parecía no estar atento.

¿Entendiste? – preguntó al final el patriarca.

Sin embargo en los pensamientos del león seguía retumbando aquella voz que parecía melodía para sus oídos.

-¡Aioria de leo!- gritó el patriarca azotando sus manos en el trono, lo cual sacó de sus cavilaciones al caballero de leo.

-Sí señor, así será… su ilustrísima… ¿Quién… era la joven pelirroja?, no mal interprete mi pregunta, es solo que nunca antes la vi en el santuario-

Una sonrisa se dibujó tras la máscara del patriarca y respondió. -Aioria de leo, disponen de un harem de bellas mujeres y tú, ¿preguntas por una amazona? Recuerda que las amazonas del santuario son prohibidas, cualquier falta en ellas o sobre ellas es castigada severamente… sin embargo para saciar tu curiosidad, te diré que ella es la amazona del águila y que llegó aquí hace algunos años-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo agachando la mirada, debido a que el comentario del patriarca lo había sonrojado. –Es solo que… creo conocerla, pero no logró recordar de donde-

-No lo creo Aioria, aunque es una de las mejores guerreras que ha dado el santuario, ella no es muy conocida aquí, ahora si ya comprendiste la misión que tienes por cumplir, retírate- dijo el patriarca.

Aioria se fue caminando hundido en sus pensamientos, algo en esa misteriosa amazona le había atraído desde su primer encuentro y no sabía a qué magnitud, estaba fastidiado por no saber nada más que el nombre de su constelación guardiana y si el patriarca no le había querido decir ni su nombre, el averiguaría a como dé lugar quien era ella.

* * *

 **NOTAS: PARA QUIENES NO LO RECUERDEN, AIORIA ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE MARÍN CUANDO ELLA LE DICE SU NOMBRE A AIOROS.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD A TODOS LOS FANFIKEROS QUE ME LEEN AL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS INBOX, ¡AGRADECIDA MIL DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO!**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SABER EN SUS COMETARIOS SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO, ¡PERO COMENTEN POR FAVORTSSS! SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°_**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **CONFESIÓN.**

 **COLISEO DEL SANTUARIO, ATHENAS, GRECIA.**

El día del torneo había por la armadura de pegaso había llegado finalmente, bajo aquel sofocante sol de medio día Marín observaba desde las gradas a los aspirantes para dicha armadura combatir, estaba ansiosa e iba y venía de un lado a otro, ese día por fin vería los resultados de arduas horas de entrenamiento y enseñanzas que le había dado a su alumno durante seis años.

El león Aioria se adentró al coliseo para ver los combates, cuando dirigió su mirada al centro del coliseo vio al japonés que peleaba en ese momento, lo recordaba perfectamente y sabía que ella estaría ahí. La busco con la mirada entre todos los asistentes que llenaban el lugar hasta que a lo lejos logró distinguir en primera fila una cabellera rojiza, caminó abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta que quedó justo al lado de ella, se sentó apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas para poder colocar su cara entre sus manos y así fijar bien sus ojos en la pelirroja. Marín había calmado sus nervios al ver que su alumno Seiya había avanzado a la final, se paró con las piernas ligeramente separadas y los brazos cruzados, Aioria la observaba fijamente pues no entendía como todo en ella le llamaba la atención, su tono de voz, que aunque parecía duro era dulce a la vez, sus cabellos rojizos que a pleno sol parecían ser de fuego, ese olor a vainilla que había sentido desde la primera vez que la vio y que desde ese día inundaba por completo sus sentidos cada que lo sentía, su cuerpo con suficientes curvas para robarle el aliento a cualquiera y hasta su porte de guerrera… lo suficientemente rudo y delicado. La admiraba en silencio cual león que observa a su presa antes de atacarla.

La amazona estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se percató a qué hora Aioria se había sentado a su lado, sintió un par de ojos mirándola intensamente, sentía que esa mirada perforaría su máscara en cualquier momento y miró hacia todos lados pero no encontró a alguien que pudiera observarla específicamente a ella, no fue hasta que cuando volteó a su lado derecho que encontró al causante de las sensaciones extrañas que estaba sintiendo.

Ahí estaba el, con la mirada desafiante que recordaba desde siempre, pero hoy su mirada tenía algo diferente, sus ojos brillaban cual si fueran esmeraldas recién pulidas e incrustadas en ella.

-¿Qué me ves leo?- preguntó sin rodeos sacando de sus cavilaciones al león.

-¿Yo? …Ammm, yo… yo, solo observaba el combate y buscaba a un compañero de orden que estaba sentado justo por ahí- dijo el señalando hacía el lado izquierdo de la amazona, la pregunta de Marín lo había tomado desprevenido y al verse descubierto se ruborizó.

Aunque la mirada de Aioria la hacía sentir indescriptibles sensaciones decidió calmarse y concentrarse en ver a su alumno combatir la final frente al alumno de Shaina de ofiuco. Cassius era un hombre que sobrepasaba la estatura y el peso de Seiya, aunado a ello el griego había sido entrenado por una de las guerreras más sádicas que tenía el santuario, el joven japonés tenía serías dificultades para poder derrotarlo y Marín se tensaba cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo, Seiya había llegado muy lejos como para perder.

-Tienes un gran alumno caballero del águila, Cassius no es un oponente fácil y Seiya ha sabido llevar la pelea al límite… pero deberías motivarlo, en este momento creo que lo necesita- dijo Aioria resoplando los cabellos ensortijados que caían sobre su frente.

-Y tú, ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- bufó fastidiada la amazona pasando una mano por sus rojos cabellos.

-Solo te dije lo que creo que es necesario para él en estos momentos. Como su maestra te necesita ahora- respondió Aioria un poco irritado ante la respuesta de la amazona.

-Pues ahórratelo porque nadie te lo pidió, yo sé manejar mis asuntos caballero- dijo ella volteando su rostro de plata hacia el lado contrario al león.

Aioria apretó los puños al escuchar las palabras de la amazona y decidió que marcharse era lo mejor, se retiró de ahí pero en un impulso de regresar se quedó parado en la entrada al coliseo, mientras tanto Marín azotaba el pie derecho en el suelo empuñando ambas manos.

-¡Arrrrgh! Tiene razón… bien aquí vamos- Agitó sus manos en lo alto para que Seiya la viera y tratara de escuchar lo que le decía. –Seiya, concentra tu poder, es la única manera de hacerlo, concéntralo sobre el punto que vas a golpear… ¡Seiya, aplasta las estrellas, aplasta las estrellas!- gritaba animosamente Marín desde donde observaba la pelea.

Aioria sonreía al ver a la amazona motivando a su alumno y ella al verse descubierta por el orgulloso león bajó sus manos y se sentó esperando que su alumno la hubiera escuchado.

El japonés podía ser un dolor de cabeza para Marín debido a lo necio que este era, pero al final de cuentas ella se sentía orgullosa de que su perseverancia sobresaliera siempre. Seiya escuchó a su maestra animarlo y recordó las enseñanzas que esta le había dado cuando era apenas un chiquillo, como si esto fuera un combustible para sus pocas fuerzas, trazó los puntos de su constelación guardiana y lanzó un ataque que fue tan duro y certero que terminó derribando a Cassius convirtiéndolo en el nuevo portador de la armadura de pegaso.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el torneo y las cosas para Marín no podían estar peor puesto que la ira de Shaina había crecido al ser vista por segunda vez sin su máscara por el alumno de la amazona del águila.

Esa mañana Marín se había levantado decidida a ir al coliseo para entrenar un poco, pero no contaba con que Shaina ya la esperaba lista para atacar. Al percatarse de su presencia la japonesa decidió volverse sobre sus pasos pero la italiana con la habilidad que tiene una cobra de acorralar a su presa le cerró el paso poniéndose frente a ella.

-Vamos japonesita, ¿No me digas que me tienes miedo?- preguntó Shaina empujando a Marín hacia el centro del coliseo.

-Déjame en paz Shaina, no quiero pelear contigo- respondió ella evadiendo a Shaina quien se disponía a empujarla una vez más.

-Te comportas cobardemente, es por eso que tú no mereces portar una armadura de plata y tu alumno tampoco merecía la armadura de pegaso, ambos son débiles- dijo la peliverde.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no puedes tolerar el hecho de que mi alumno te haya visto el rostro por segunda vez y tampoco toleras que haya sido mejor que Cassius- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo por lo bajo detrás de su máscara.

-Hablas mucho japonesita, ¡pelea!- gritó Shaina quien lanzó un puñetazo hacia el rostro de metal de Marín, con gran agilidad la pelirroja detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano para después saltar hacia atrás.

-Entiende de una vez que no me gustan las peleas-

-¿Qué no te gustan las peleas? No seas estúpida Marín, te convertiste en guerrera para pelear- dijo la amazona de ofiuco soltando una estruendosa carcajada. –No me temas, seré compasiva contigo, esto será solo un entrenamiento- lanzó un par de patadas más que la amazona del águila esquivó fácilmente hasta que los secuaces de Shaina la tomaron de ambos brazos y la jalaron al centro de la arena.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no será un entrenamiento y los enfrentamientos están prohibidos en el santuario, no me interesa pelear contigo, mi vida está consagrada para proteger a Athena con mis puños, solo pelearé por ella- dijo zafándose del agarre de los secuaces de Shaina.

-Jajajajaja, no seas ridícula y cállate, me aburren tus códigos de ética, toma esto. ¡A MÍ COBRA! – se escuchó y un enorme trueno color magenta iluminó el coliseo estampando el frágil cuerpo de la amazona del águila sobre escombros apilados.

Los secuaces de la amazona de ofiuco corrieron para levantar y sujetar a Marín de ambos brazos mientras Shaina golpeaba una y otra vez su abdomen, la pelirroja sentía que el aire empezaba a escasear para ella cuando a lo lejos vio la silueta de alguien que era bien conocido por ella, los secuaces de la amazona de ofiuco la soltaron y se desplomó destilando sangre bajo la máscara y con varias heridas abiertas por el ataque de Shaina.

-Ya está bien- la voz del imponente león dorado se hizo escuchar mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba Marín tirada.

-No te metas leo, esto es entre esta debilucha y yo- dijo la amazona de ofiuco dirigiéndose hacia Marín.

-Creí escuchar que ella no quiere pelear y si tu insistes me veré obligado a tomar su lugar en el combate y sabes de sobra quién ganará- dijo Aioria extendiendo sus brazos para interponerse entre Shaina y Marín.

-¿Te burlas de los que tenemos menos rango caballero dorado?- preguntó visiblemente irritada la peliverde. –Tal parece que quieres aprovecharte de los que consideras más débiles que tu-

-Y, ¿Qué no es eso lo que tú haces con el caballero del águila?- preguntó el con una sonrisa irónica enmarcando su rostro.

-Tienes la lengua muy afilada caballero, y tú- dijo señalando a Marín. –Reponte porque mientras yo siga en el santuario esta seguirá siendo tu vida- dijo la cobra dándoles las espalda.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el caballero tratando de levantarla.

-Déjame Aioria nadie te pidió que intervinieras- Marín trató de reincorporarse cuando una fuerte punzada le atravesó el estomago y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse pero el joven león reaccionó rápido tomándola de la cintura para después cargarla en sus fuertes brazos hacia la salida del coliseo pero tan pronto lo hizo sintió las manos empuñadas de la amazona golpeando su pecho.

-Suéltame, aunque este débil yo puedo sola- dijo ella en un tono ligeramente amargado mientras sus lagrimas escurrían bajo la máscara y a decir verdad no sabía si era por el dolor físico que le causaban sus heridas o por el hecho de encontrarse tan vulnerable frente a él como hace trece años.

Para evitar que ella se lastimara más Aioria la bajo. –No seas necia, permíteme ayudarte, creo que podríamos llevarnos bien y hasta podemos terminar siendo… amigos-

-¿Amigos? ¡Ja!- dijo esbozando una sonrisa irónica tras el metal de su máscara plateada. –Yo no tengo amigos aquí, lo único que he conseguido son enemigos… además- dijo la pelirroja empuñando sus manos tratando de contener las palabras que por momentos sentía que desbordarían de sus labios.

-¿Además qué? caballero del águila, continua por favor- pidió el león lleno de curiosidad.

-Además, tu nunca podrías ser amigo de una niña y mucho menos de una niña llorona, debilucha que jamás se convertiría en amazona, ¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó ella.

Aioria no pudo disimular el asombro en su rostro –No puede ser- dijo el león dando dos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica que caminaba hacia la salida del coliseo.

-¿Tu?… tú no puedes ser- balbuceó mientras al fijar sus ojos en la amazona observó el dije en forma de campanilla que recordaba muy bien de la japonesita que su hermano Aioros había llevado trece años atrás a su templo.

-¡Si puedo y soy!- exclamó con severidad en su voz mientras caminaba con gran dificultad.

-Espera… yo no te recuerdo así, tienes que disculparme- dijo el tocando el hombro de la amazona.

-Ahórrate tus disculpas Aioria de leo- dijo ella mientras quitaba bruscamente la mano de Aioria de su hombro para luego dirigirse hacia su cabaña.

Aioria no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto, esa misteriosa pelirroja que estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza era la misma a la que él había maltratado y humillado años atrás…

-Tiene razón de odiarme fui tan estúpido, ¡demonios! tengo que hacer algo para que me perdone- pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro –Pero… es admirable, se convirtió en todo una amazona y no cualquier amazona… es una que tiene claro el por qué es caballero de Athena, entiende el sentido de justicia, por eso no ha hecho más que esquivar los ataques de Shaina, definitivamente debo conocerla más y conseguir que me perdone- se dijo así mismo mientras veía a Marín alejarse con dificultad de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **NOTAS: MIS FANFIKEROS, LOS CAPÍTULOS SON CORTITOS POR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PLANEADA QUE SEA RELATIVAMENTE CORTA, AÚN ASÍ TRATARÉ DE ALARGAR LOS CAPÍTULOS UN POCO MÁS CADA QUE PUEDA. ¡SALUDOS!**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD A TODOS LOS FANFIKEROS QUE ME LEEN AL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS INBOX, ¡AGRADECIDA MIL DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO!**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SABER EN SUS COMETARIOS SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO, ¡PERO COMENTEN POR FAVORTSSS! SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°**_

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **CASTIGO.**

 **CAMARA DEL PATRIARCA.**

El patriarca impostor del santuario se encontraba tomando un baño dentro de la pileta con aguas termales mientras sus doncellas colocaban aceite de naranjo por su ancha espalda y su masculino torso dándole un suave masaje, Saga necesitaba relajarse y pensar con lucidez en un castigo que pudiera darles un escarmiento a dos de sus mejores guerreras, le habían reportado conflictos entre ellas y tenía que solucionarlo antes de que todo se le saliera de las manos.

Después de veinte minutos Gigas tocó la puerta para avisar a su ilustrísima que llevaba consigo a las amazonas del águila y ofiuco, la doncella que aguardaba por ellos entró a los aposentos del patriarca repentinamente e interrumpió sus pensamientos avisándole que las guerreras que había mandado a llamar ya esperaban por él junto a Gigas afuera de la cámara patriarcal.

Saga se paró de la pileta e hizo de señas a dos doncellas quienes rápidamente se acercaron a él para secar su cuerpo con toallas de lino finamente bordadas y finalmente colocaron su ropaje habitual. Salió de aquel cuarto acompañado por tres doncellas y tomó su lugar en el trono patriarcal.

-Háganle saber a Gigas que las amazonas pueden pasar, mientras tanto ustedes retírense-

-Como usted diga- respondieron las mujeres haciendo una pequeña reverencia al salir.

Las dos guerreras entraron al templo papal hincándose sobre una rodilla y bajando levente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Gigas nos ha informado que solicitaba nuestra presencia con urgencia- dijo la pelirroja.

-Levántense- ordenó el patriarca –Se me ha informado que al parecer una de ustedes tiene problemas de conducta, caballero de ofiuco, Aioria de leo reportó esta mañana tu agresión hacía el caballero del águila, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?-Preguntó aseverando el tono en su voz.

El rostro de Marín se tensó bajo la máscara. ¿Aioria de nuevo en sus asuntos? ¡Eso no era posible!- ¿Por qué insistes en meterte donde no te llaman Aioria?- pensó ella, soltando un casi inaudible suspiro.

De forma repentina Shaina irrumpió sus pensamientos tomando la palabra –Pero, su ilustrísima ¿Qué veracidad pueden tener las palabras del hermano de un traidor?- preguntó la amazona queriendo poner en duda la veracidad de las palabras de Aioria.

-¡Silencio!- dijo azotando las manos en su trono. -Aioria solicitó un par de doncellas para que curaran a Marín y ellas confirmaron que estuvieron en su cabaña. Además las ordenes aquí las pongo yo, mientras yo no ordene nada no tienes por qué atacar a tus compañeros, ¿entendido?- dijo el patriarca mientras observaba las heridas en los brazos de Marín, los puños de la cobra emblanquecían y a regañadientes asintió las palabras del patriarca.

-Las dos tendrán un castigo… usted caballero del águila por no reportar la agresión sufrida y usted caballero de ofiuco por agresión a sus compañeros. Lo he pensado bien y creo que el castigo justo es que ambas convivan día y noche por una semana en la cabaña de Marín-

-Pe, pe, pero, ¡su ilustrísima!- replicó Shaina al escuchar el castigo.

-¡Pero nada Shaina! ¿No te gustó? Entonces, para que te guste las rondas nocturnas las harán juntas y espero aprendan a llevarse mejor, de lo contrario la próxima vez el castigo no será piadoso- Saga sonreía bajo la máscara al leer las expresiones corporales de la amazona de ofiuco, sabía que su castigo parecía piadoso, pero en verdad le estaba dando a Shaina un castigo peor que encerrarla en las legendarias mazmorras del santuario.

Shaina calló esta vez y después ambas amazonas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pueden retirarse y por su bien espero que no hayan más conflictos entre ustedes, ¿entendieron?-

-Sí su ilustrísima- respondió la pelirroja.

-Shaina, no te escucho-

-Sí…su ilustrísima- las uñas de Shaina lastimaban cada vez más sus puños de la fuerza que hacía, pero no le quedaba otra opción que obedecer… al menos delante del patriarca.

Ambas amazonas cruzaron miradas para después salir de la cámara patriarcal. Era bien conocido por todos en el santuario que el patriarca podía ser piadoso en ocasiones, pero nadie debía tentar a su suerte, inclusive ni sus mejores guerreros.

-¡Maldito gato con botas me las pagará! Esta humillación frente al patriarca no puede quedarse así, ya llegará mi tiempo de vengarme, Y tu japonesita cuídate… No creas que ese nuevo defensor te salvará de una buena golpiza. Te espero esta tarde en el coliseo para entrenar- dijo la cobra mientras se alejaba del lugar soltando una risa malvada.

* * *

Después de pensarlo mucho Marín acudió al coliseo para su encuentro con Shaina y tal como lo esperaba el entrenamiento de ese día iba a terminar desatando la furia de la cobra, se vio orillada a utilizar más energía y fuerza para evitar terminar abatida en la arena del coliseo, la descarga de energías fue tanta que al terminar el entrenamiento buscó un árbol cercano para recargarse en él y descansar un poco.

-¡Por Athena!, se abrieron las heridas de ayer- dijo al verse las heridas de los brazos y las piernas sangrar nuevamente, de pronto sintió un cálido cosmos aproximándose a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras se paraba con dificultad para encarar al dueño de aquella energía que extrañamente se sentía acogedora.

-Me enteré de que nuevamente te enfrentaste a Shaina en el coliseo, supuse que estarías por aquí y quise venir a ver como estabas- dijo el león esperando una buena reacción por parte de la amazona, pero contrario a eso, Marín lo miró a los ojos para después soltarle una bofetada que Aioria ni siquiera vio venir por estar bajó el efecto casi hipnótico que le provocaba el dulce olor a vainilla que venía de la amazona.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?- preguntó Aioria mientras tomaba fuertemente de ambas muñecas a Marín.

-Suééééél…tame- dijo la pelirroja doliéndose un poco al forcejear para soltarse del agarre del león.

-Es lo menos que te mereces por ir a contarle al patriarca lo que ocurrió ayer en el coliseo- dijo ella, cuando por fin pudo soltarse dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Estás molesta porque le conté al patriarca que Shaina casi te mata a golpes?- cuestionó el león con el ceño fruncido, su enojo era evidente y es que no entendía como Marín podía seguir aguantando el acoso y los maltratos de Shaina y sus secuaces.

-No tenías por que meterte, nadie te lo pidió. Ya déjame en paz Aioria de leo, no te metas más en mis asuntos- dijo Marín señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Aioria ya había visualizado las diversas heridas sangrantes que Marín tenía por todo el cuerpo, así que la jaló de la mano repentinamente atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo quedando frente a frente, con sus fornidos brazos rodeo la pequeña cintura de Marín y tomó con fuerza ambas manos de la amazona por detrás de ella para evitar que se soltara. Ella pudo sentir la cálida respiración de Aioria golpeando suavemente su máscara y por un instante sintió que su razón la abandonaba lentamente, estaba inmersa en ese par de esmeraldas que la miraban intensamente como queriendo penetrar el frío metal de su máscara plateada.

Transcurrieron unos minutos que realmente para ambos se hicieron eternos, Aioria sintió como la amazona relajaba su cuerpo y no tuvo que utilizar más su fuerza por que ella parecía haber cedido. Marín negó con la cabeza y se soltó hábilmente del agarre del león para abofetearlo por segunda vez, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía lo empujó para alejarlo de ella.

Aioria se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha para sobarla mientras la veía alejarse.

-¿Qué tiene esa mujer que me atrae tanto? No es una más de mis conquistas, lo sé; puedo sentirlo claramente en la forma que me hace sentir su sola presencia- pensaba el león quien sin darse cuenta sonreía.

Marín caminaba desconcertada rumbo a su cabaña, no entendía que le había sucedido y tampoco deseaba ahondar en el tema, lo cierto es que después de tantos años de evitar el contacto directo con Aioria poco a poco este iba penetrando más en su vida, con esa maraña de pensamientos abrió su cabaña y se percató de que Shaina estaba sentada en una silla de madera con los pies sobre la mesa limándose tranquilamente las uñas de las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó alarmada la amazona del águila.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste a caso? El patriarca ordenó que debemos convivir una semana en tu cabaña- respondió la cobra.

-Es cierto, con tantas cosas se me olvidó por completo- susurró Marín.

-Será un placer hacerte la vida de cuadritos- dijo Shaina lanzando una mirada de advertencia para Marín, pero la pelirroja ignoró por completo a la amazona de ofiuco, cogió un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se sentó en la orilla de su cama para comenzar a curar las heridas que seguían sangrando.

Shaina se acercó y apretó el brazo de la amazona del águila para ver si ella sentía dolor alguno por los golpes pero ni una sola mueca de dolor apareció en ella, Marín observó extrañada el comportamiento de su compañera mientras se formaba un silencio incómodo entre ellas.

–Ese inútil traidor hizo bien su trabajo- dijo al fin Shaina.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Marín asombrada ante el comentario de la cobra e inmediatamente tocó todas las heridas de su cuerpo percatándose de que no había dolor por ningún lado.

-Ingenua- dijo Shaina soltando una carcajada. –De camino a tu cabaña, vi como el hermano del traidor te abrazaba cubriéndote con su cosmos, eso fue hizo que hizo cesar tu dolor y es una lástima que su poder no sea suficiente para cerrar tus heridas por que con el entrenamiento de mañana se abrirán de nuevo- terminó de decir Shaina mientras se metía al baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

Marín se quedó pensando en lo que la amazona de ofiuco le había dicho y recordó como sintió la calidez del cosmos de Aioria rodear su cuerpo entero, no lo notó en el momento, pero el león había quitado los dolores provocados por las heridas abiertas.

* * *

El caballero de leo descansaba sentado debajo del árbol donde encontró a la amazona del águila, tenía la espalda recargada sobre el tronco y los ojos cerrados, el fresco aire del atardecer mecía sus cabellos castaños de forma tan pasiva que por un momento parecían haberlo arrullado hasta dejarlo dormido, mientras tanto en sus pensamientos la misma pregunta seguía dando vueltas una y otra vez sin descifrar una respuesta concreta y es que desde hace tiempo atrás se había vuelto una persona totalmente seria, sin algún tipo de sentimientos en su corazón que no fueran la amargura y el coraje por tener que cargar con la etiqueta de "traidor" y después de conocer a Marín algo en el estaba cambiando hasta el punto de hacer que sus labios se curvaran cada vez que la veía.

Negándose a aceptar la evidente respuesta a su pregunta se dispuso a levantarse para caminar dirigiéndose a su templo, cuando al dar unos pasos se percató de que algo brillaba entre el verde pasto, se agachó para descubrir el objeto que destellaba ese brillo y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era el collar que Marín llevaba puesto el día que la conoció, el collar se había desprendido del cuello de la amazona y ella seguramente no se había percatado de ello.

-Volverás a verme quieras o no, Marín de águila- susurró mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

* * *

 **¡YEEEEEEI! DE NUEVO POR ACÁ, EL LEONINO TIENE UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO EN SUS MANOS, USTEDES ¿QUE CREEN QUE HAGA? HAGAN SUS TEORIAS LOCAS Y DEJENMELAS SABER EN LAS REVIEWS O LOS INBOX. PARA LOS FANFIKEROS INVISIBLES SI QUIEREN CONTACTARME MI CORREO ES** ** _HE punto ME 25 arroba Hotmail punto com_**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN AL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS INBOX, ¡AGRADECIDA MIL DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO!**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SABER EN SUS COMETARIOS SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO, ¡PERO COMENTEN POR FAVORTSSS! SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°**_

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **LA CITA.**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir esa mañana lo cual indicó a las amazonas del águila y ofiuco que su ronda de ese día había terminado, ambas se dirigieron a la cabaña de Marín y al llegar Shaina se quitó la máscara aventándola de lado y se dejó caer de cara sobre la cama, Marín en cambio se metió a bañar, necesitaba con urgencia algo que le quitara el sueño pues su compañera no la dejaba dormir durante el día y el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en la pelirroja que bostezaba una y otra vez.

Con el cansancio encima Shaina se despertó pues no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de fastidiar a su compañera aun a costa de su propio descanso, se levantó y mientras Marín se duchaba ella se dirigió a la cocina para intercambiar el contenido en los frascos de azúcar y sal, era un poco infantil hacer eso pero debido a que estaba bajo la mira del patriarca por golpear a la amazona del águila no podía fastidiarla con otro tipo de cosas, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio a la pelirroja salir, entonces fue ella quien se metió al baño, mientras tanto Marín se preparaba unos huevos con tocino y pan tostado acompañado de una humeante taza de café cargado para poder mantenerse despierta, se sirvió y "endulzó" su taza de café para sentarse a desayunar, dio un sorbo a su taza de café y sintió el horrible sabor que este tenía debido a la sal.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos hice?- se preguntó después de escupir su café en el fregadero. –Con lo adormitada que he estado podría asegurar que vacíe la sal en el contenedor de azúcar, por suerte no le puse "sal" a mis huevos… lo cambiaré de una vez- dijo y al terminar se sentó a terminar su desayuno para después dejarle servido a Shaina el suyo.

Shaina reía dentro del baño sin parar al imaginar la cara de Marín al tomar su café. -¿Qué te parecieron estos primeros tres días Marín? Prepárate para lo que resta de la semana por que será exactamente igual…o quizás peor-dijo la amazona de ofiuco mientras salía del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza sonriendo con sorna.

Marín rodó los ojos e ignoró por completo a su compañera, se metió al baño para lavarse los dientes y cuando se vio al espejo notó que algo le faltaba. Entre los desvelos de la guardia y lo poco o nada que Shaina la dejaba dormir solo por fastidiarla estaba más que cansada y somnolienta por lo cual no notó la ausencia de su collar.

-¡Mi collar!- exclamó tocándose el cuello y buscándolo por todos lados. -¡Por Athena! ¿Dónde pude haberlo dejado?- se preguntaba mientras intentaba calmar las ansias que le había producido la idea de haberlo perdido y no encontrarlo nunca. –Claro… debió caerse el día que forcejee con Aioria- dijo dándose de topes en la frente.

La amazona del águila salió de su cabaña para dirigirse al sitio donde tuvo lugar su encuentro con el caballero de leo, mientras tanto Shaina observaba la actitud de Marín llena de curiosidad.

-¿Por que eres tan tonta Marín?- se preguntaba Shaina mientras distraídamente tomaba la taza de café equivocada… -¡Maldita sea! Estúpida japonesa- dijo mientras arrojaba la taza llena de café a la puerta. -Ni creas que caeré en tu trampa dos veces, yo me prepararé mi desayuno- dijo la cobra haciendo a un lado el desayuno que Marín había preparado para ella. Se dispuso a prepararse unos huevos con jamón mientras tarareaba una canción –Ni loca tomaré el traste de la azúcar para endulzar porque yo le puse sal… así que sal, ven a mi-dijo la cobra, terminó de preparar su desayuno y su café y se sentó a devorarlo.

-Qué asco… nunca antes los huevos me habían quedado tan mal- dijo arrugando la cara con disgusto al sentir un sabor extraño en su comida la cual dejó a un lado. –Por suerte tengo mi taza de café, esto me despertará- bebió un sorbo y vaya que el sabor horrible la despertó.

-¡Que mierda es esto!- exclamó escupiendo todo el café y se dirigió a la cocina para probar que el contenido en cada recipiente había sido devuelto a su lugar. –Maldita Marín águila- dijo apretando los puños y regresando al comedor para probar una de las tazas de café y el desayuno que Marín le había preparado, ahí se dio cuenta que la japonesa no le había jugado ninguna broma y que el karma le había devuelto una de sus tantas bromitas pesadas para la amazona del águila.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad cuando Aioria de leo llegaba a sentarse debajo del árbol donde había visto a Marín por última vez dos días atrás, todas las mañanas esperaba pacientemente por ella observando la campanilla que colgaba del collar de la amazona. –Que malditas ganas de verte- decía mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en ella, y como si la hubiera llamado con los pensamientos abrió los ojos y la vio acercarse poco a poco.

Marín al distinguir al león sentado bajo el árbol se detuvo secamente dudando si debía acercarse más o no. –Debo ir, mi collar podría estar ahí…tranquila Marín de águila- se decía la amazona quien sentía su corazón acelerarse pues los encuentros con Aioria cada vez eran más hostiles. Siguió caminando e ignoró totalmente el par de esmeraldas que la seguían en cada paso que daba, comenzó a remover el pasto con sus zapatos para buscarlo, pero parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado; triste y resignada se dio la vuelta para regresar a su cabaña cuando la voz de Aioria la hizo detenerse.

-¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó caminando hasta plantarse frente a ella sosteniendo el collar entre sus dedos a la altura de la vista de Marín.

La amazona se sorprendió al ver su collar en las manos equivocadas, en las manos que mas detestaba que estuviera. –Eso es mío Aioria, devuélvemelo- dijo ella intentando quitarle el collar, pero él lo escondió en sus manos y las puso detrás de sí.

-Qué raro Marín, no tiene tu nombre-dijo Aioria esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Aioria de leo? ya déjame en paz y devuélveme mi collar- dijo ella fastidiada.

-Es simple Marín, quiero que aceptes salir conmigo. Si tu sales conmigo, yo te devuelvo tu collar- dijo el león sonriendo ante un notable triunfo.

-Las salidas del santuario no están permitidas y menos para salir a dar paseos- respondió la pelirroja intentando derrumbar los planes del león.

-Entonces tendremos que escapar de la misma manera que escapas todas las tardes a la playa- dijo el enarcando una ceja.

Marín apretó sus puños y contuvo sus ganas de golpearle la cara. –Eres un… un… ¡Arrrrgh!... ¡un cretino!- dijo al fin.

-Un cretino que no se dará por vencido, pero si cambias de parecer, este cretino te espera en el templo de leo- dijo Aioria guiñándole el ojo y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su templo.

-Espera- dijo ella. -¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos?- preguntó.

Aioria sonrió para sus adentros. –Te veo mañana en tu cabaña a las 10 am. De ahí te llevaré a un lugar más adecuado-

Aunque no volteo a verla sabia que ella estaba más que molesta y el estaba más que feliz…

* * *

Al día siguiente un adormitado león abría los ojos perezosamente al sentir los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por su ventana acariciando su rostro, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las ocho de la mañana, se talló los ojos levantándose aun con desgano para darse un baño pues esto lo reanimaría un poco más y al terminar con gran entusiasmo se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un club sándwich y algunas cosas más, metió todo en una mochila y bajó sigilosamente esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros de orden estuviera en sus respectivos templos.

Marín esperaba impaciente por Aioria, lo único que quería es que las horas de ese día pasaran rápidamente, obtener lo que le interesaba y marcharse, cuando de pronto alguien tocó su puerta y al abrir vio que era el griego que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba causando.

-Vamos Marín- dijo Aioria mientras Marín salía de su cabaña para irse con él.

De pronto la amazona se sintió extrañamente observada y se paró girando sobre sus pies para ver si alguien los seguía pero no vio a nadie alrededor, solo algunos arbustos.

-¿Estás bien? O ¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó intrigado el joven leo.

-No- fue la respuesta tajante de ella.

-Entonces sígueme- dijo él y a escondidas de los ojos de los curiosos salieron del santuario para dirigirse a un lugar en Rodorio donde había vegetación moderada y un pequeño arroyo, Aioria ubicó el árbol con la copa más grande para que pudiera proporcionarles suficiente sombra y de su mochila sacó un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos que extendió sobre el pasto para colocar encima un plato con el club sándwich que había preparado y a los lados puso los platos, sacó también un botellón que contenía naranjada mineral con hielos y hierbabuena para refrescarse un poco del ardiente sol que auguraba esa tranquila mañana, colocó unos vasos de cristal en cada extremo del mantel y para lo que parecía ser el poste sacó frutas en almíbar que depositó cuidadosamente en un bowl.

Marín se recargó sobre el árbol y se dedicó a ver como Aioria colocaba todo lo que parecía ser un picnic.

-En todo el camino no hablaste Marín. Escucha, se que sigues molesta conmigo pero en verdad quiero que me disculpes… quiero hacer las paces contigo- dijo el león sentándose al lado de ella.

La amazona del águila siguió en silencio contemplando el pequeño arroyo que pasaba cerca de ellos.

-Se que fui un tonto y que no debí tratarte así, pero…- dijo el león cuando fue interrumpido por la amazona.

-Estoy aquí por mi collar Aioria, no para hacer las paces contigo, solo necesito mi collar, es muy importante para mí ¿entiendes eso?- preguntó la amazona visiblemente irritada. ¿Que se creía ese tipo para llegar así como así a querer hacer las paces con ella?.

-¿Quieres contarme porque es especial Marín?- preguntó el caballero dorado tratando de entablar una conversación con ella.

-No- respondió la pelirroja mientras se paraba frente a él con los brazos cruzados en señal de reto.

Fue entonces que Aioria comprendió que forzarla a tener una cita con el no había sido una buena idea, metió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y luego la extendió hacia la amazona diciendo. –Toma, puedes irte. Esta cita ha terminado-

Marín abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer que Aioria le diera su collar a cambio de nada.

Lo que ella no sabía es que esta era solo una estrategia más del león que aunque se encontraba sumamente molesto no dudó en dejarla ir.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo al tomar el collar para colocarlo en su cuello y después retirarse, vio al león con la cabeza recargada en el tallo del árbol y los ojos cerrados sin decir una sola palabra, avanzó varios metros y a lo lejos escuchó un estruendoso sonido que la hizo regresar sobre sus pasos, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y vio como Aioria aventaba el botellón, los vasos y los platos de cristal con fuerza hacia el tallo del árbol, esa era la señal de su evidente frustración… después cual si fuera un chiquillo que es regañado por un berrinche, se agachó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de cristal pero al recordar como Marín lo esquivaba una y otra vez, hizo trizas todos los vidrios que tenía en su mano provocando algunas cortadas profundas que rápidamente tiñeron toda su mano de un color rojo escarlata.

-¡Demonios!- bufó con fastidio echando hacia atrás los risos que caían por su frente.

Alarmada por ello, la amazona se acercó a él rápidamente tomándolo por sorpresa. -Espera- dijo ella mientras se quitaba la cinta blanca que llevaba atada a la cintura para hacer un torniquete en la mano del león. –Ven conmigo, yo coceré tu herida en mi cabaña-

-No te preocupes, puedo solicitar un par de doncellas en mi templo para que ellas lo hagan- dijo el león que no sabía si sonreír ante el gesto de Marín o seguir rabiando.

-¿Qué? ¿Doncellas dentro de tu templo?-preguntó la amazona exaltándose un poco al escuchar Aioria decir eso.

-Así es Marín… dentro de mi templo. Si resultamos heridos en un entrenamiento ellas llegan a nuestros templos para curarnos las heridas- dijo el león con absoluta calma.

-No será necesaria ninguna doncella en tu templo hoy. Yo te curaré en mi cabaña-dijo la pelirroja.

Aioria entrecerró los ojos extrañado por la actitud de la amazona del águila, pero le resto importancia debido a que si algo tenía bien claro es que él era el último en la lista de personas favoritas de Marín. Juntos llegaron a la cabaña y Marín se dispuso a realizar su trabajo, estaba concentrada en ello pero la insistente mirada del león la sacaba de concentración aunque ella tratara inútilmente de ocultarlo.

-Creo que está listo Aioria- dijo ella al terminar de colocar el vendaje en la mano del caballero de leo.

-Gracias por esto Marín- dijo el león tomando la mano de Marín entre la suya lo cual dejó a la amazona del águila petrificada.

Si bien Aioria había estado rabiando por la actitud de Marín hacia él, un gesto como ese por parte de la amazona había borrado todas sus frustraciones. De pronto Shaina entró de una manera intempestiva a la cabaña de Marín y sorprendió a Aioria tomando la mano de la amazona.

-Al patriarca le gustara saber que sostienes encuentros amorosos en tu cabaña con el hermano de un traidor- dijo la italiana recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

Aioria y Marín voltearon a verla y el miedo en él se hizo presente al recordar que días antes el patriarca le había recordado que las faltas de las amazonas eran castigadas severamente. Sabía que el hecho de encontrar a una amazona con un hombre en su cabaña era una falta y también sabía que Shaina la odiaba lo suficiente como para decírselo al patriarca.

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 6 DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU GUSTO Y YA SABEN, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS FANFIKEROS QUE ME LEEN AL OTRO LADO DEL MONITOR.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS FIELES ESCUDEROS QUE CAPITULO A CAPITULO ESTÁN COMENTANDO MI FIC Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LOS FANFIKEROS INVISIBLES QUE ME HAN DEJADO CORREITOS, LAS RESPUESTAS YA ESTÁN EN SU BANDEJA DE ENTRADA.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°**_

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE.**

La tensión aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos y tres pares de ojos se miraban los unos a los otros dubitativos hasta que la amazona del águila rompió aquel silencio que al caballero de leo le estaba calando hasta los huesos.

-Aioria, ¿Serías tan amable de retirarte?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras nerviosa se tronaba los dedos de las manos.

Aioria asintió con el ceño fruncido y apretó tanto sus puños que la sangre comenzó a brotar de su herida, estaba consciente del problema en el que Marín se había involucrado y no deseaba empeorarlo quedándose ahí, se retiró cabizbajo de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia su templo, ese había sido uno de sus días más largos y para su desgracia parecía que aun no acabaría.

Shaina se metió a la cabaña cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y avanzó hasta la cocina para tomar una manzana del frutero, le dio una gran mordida mientras sonreía satisfecha al ver como la preocupación se apoderaba del cuerpo de Marín y caminó para sentarse sobre una silla con los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué crees que opine el patriarca?- preguntó la peliverde.

-No creo que opine nada, porque tú no irás a contarle nada- dijo Marín quitándose la máscara para dejarla sobre la mesa y mirar de una manera desafiante a su compañera.

Las carcajadas de Shaina no se hicieron esperar ante la respuesta de la japonesa y es que Marín parecía tan inofensiva que a la peliverde le causaba gracia la forma en que la estaba retando.

-Y dime Marín, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no iré a contarle nada al patriarca?- cuestionó la amazona de ofiuco.

-Espero que te carcajees igual cuando el patriarca te cuestione por qué no has matado o te has desposado con Seiya si ya vio tu rostro en dos ocasiones. Podría apostarte que ese sería un buen tema de "conversación" entre tú y el… claro, si no es que te manda a encerrar a las mazmorras antes de que puedas "explicar" algo- dijo la pelirroja simulando comillas con sus dedos índice y medio mientras se paraba para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Maldita!- Bufó peliverde yéndose sobre Marín para golpearla, ambas amazonas cayeron al suelo y Shaina se colocó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Marín. –No te atreverías, Seiya es tu alumno y jamás aceptaré que siento algo por el delante del patriarca, así que forzosamente tendría que matarlo y tu no querrás eso- dijo la cobra mientras con ambas manos sostenía a Marín por el cuello.

-¡Te… e…qui…vo…cas!- dijo la amazona retirando las manos de Shaina de su cuello para después darle la vuelta y quedar sobre ella sosteniéndole los brazos con mucha fuerza a ambos lados. -Seiya ya no es más mi alumno, yo le enseñe cómo utilizar el cosmos, como protegerse y como atacar, así que lo que le pase de ahora en adelante me tiene sin cuidado- dijo la amazona soltando a Shaina para después colocarse la máscara y retirarse de su cabaña.

Shaina se levantó doliéndose de las muñecas y analizó lo que Marín le había dicho, parecía tan segura que no intentaría nada que pudiera poner en verdadero riesgo la vida de su amado Seiya. Por su parte Marín se retiró de ahí tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, y es que para ella Seiya era más que un alumno, Seiya representaba al hermano que ella perdió con tan solo unos años de edad y aunque no deseaba que nada malo le pasara había tenido que mentir para salvarse y salvar a Aioria de un castigo del cual seguramente ninguno de los dos saldría vivo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro sorpresivo con Shaina y aunque la situación en que Marín se encontraba le desagradaba mucho decidió marcharse de ahí para evitarle un problema mayor, salió de la cabaña con la cinta blanca que la pelirroja le había hecho el torniquete, después de todo era grosero de su parte devolvérsela sucia.

 **TEMPLO DE LEO.**

Dentro del quinto templo el león Aioria se paseaba cual si fuera león enjaulado sin conseguir tener un control en sí mismo, había desistido de buscar a Marín temporalmente para evitarle más problemas de los que quizás ya le había ocasionado y para desquitar la ansiedad que le producía la ausencia de la amazona, todos las tardes bajo el ardiente sol de Grecia se dirigía a su lugar de entrenamiento para tener un poco de sosiego, pero aquello parecía no ser suficiente, necesitaba de ella, necesitaba verla, escucharla, sentirla cerca e inundar sus sentidos una vez más con su dulce olor a vainilla; desesperado por saber que había pasado con ella se metió al baño para darse una ducha y después de arreglarse se dispuso a ir a la cabaña de Marín, pero a la entrada de su templo la presencia de Gigas lo hizo detenerse repentinamente.

-Aioria de leo, veo que tienes prisa-

-Así es Gigas así que dime a que vienes-dijo el león mirando con seriedad al sanbocho.

-Tus asuntos tendrás que esperar caballero, el patriarca solicita con urgencia la presencia del hermano del traidor en la sala patriarcal-

Al escuchar las palabras de Gigas Aioria cerró los ojos ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y empuñó ambas manos con fuerza para después estampar su puño derecho en una de las columnas de su templo haciéndola añicos.

-Aquí no hay tal persona Gigas y has de saber que si vuelves a llamarme así, me olvidaré del puesto que ocupas y terminaré por matarte sin piedad alguna- dijo el león apenas pudiendo contener la furia que Gigas había desatado en el.

El sanbocho retrocedió mudo del susto y asintió ante las palabras del caballero de leo.

Maldiciendo el momento tan inoportuno en el que el patriarca lo había mandado a llamar apuro el paso, entre más rápido regresara a su templo para ir en busca de la amazona mejor sería para él.

 **CAMARA DEL PATRIARCA**

Aioria se adentró a la cámara del patriarca con cierto recelo, caminó sobre la alfombra de terciopelo con ese porte orgulloso muy característico de él y al estar frente al patriarca hincó una rodilla en el suelo bajando levente la cabeza para demostrarle respeto al gran papa.

-¿Me mando a llamar su ilustrísima?- preguntó el caballero.

-Aioria de leo… después de mucho tiempo tengo una misión para ti y estoy seguro que no te será difícil cumplir con la encomienda-

-Ya estoy aquí su ilustrísima- dijo desde la entrada el caballero dorado que se encargaba de proteger el octavo templo del zodiaco.

-Acércate Milo de escorpio- pidió el patriarca.

Milo se acercó poniéndose a la par de Aioria e imitó el saludo de respeto para el gran papa.

-He cumplido con la misión que me fue asignada hace unos días. Al fin logré localizar y dejar atrapado dentro de la isla andrómeda a Albiore de cefeo y sus alumnos. En el momento que usted lo ordene yo volveré para atacar y destruir la isla entera- dijo el escorpión denotando cierto orgullo en el tono de su voz.

El patriarca ensanchó una sonrisa de satisfacción debajo de su máscara al ver que sus órdenes eran cumplidas al pie de la letra. –Muy bien Milo, sabía que no me fallarías, la falsa Athena y los traidores del santuario deben ser castigados ejemplarmente… pero aun no es el momento preciso, esperaremos un poco más para dar el golpe final. Es por esta razón que te he mandado a llamar Aioria-

-Usted dirá su ilustrísima- respondió el león.

-Tu misión será mantener vigilada a Marín de águila, si no mal recuerdo el caballero de pegaso fue entrenado por ella y él se encuentra dentro de la lista de traidores-

-Pero su ilustrísima, esa era una misión para mí- rezongó Milo. –Aioria lleva en sus venas la sangre de un traidor, no debería encomendarle una misión así de importante-

-Silencio Milo, mis órdenes ya fueron dadas y se tienen que cumplir tan cual las di- dijo el patriarca azotando las manos sobre su trono.

Milo calló y por lo bajo apretó sus puños lanzando una mirada desafiante al león quien no se inmutó y le sostuvo la mirada al caballero de escorpio, el duelo fue interrumpido por el patriarca quien retomó la palabra en ese momento.

-Eso no es todo Aioria… tus ordenes directas son no dejar salir al caballero del águila del santuario, vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos día y noche y en caso de ser una traidora más, deberás matarla- dijo aseverando el tono de voz. –Ahora puedes retirarte-

Aioria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tensó el cuerpo entero al escuchar las órdenes del patriarca. –Como usted ordene su ilustrísima, con su permiso- fueron las únicas palabras que el caballero de leo pudo articular, se paró y dio media vuelta para retirarse del templo. No entendía el por qué la simple idea de pensar que tendría que atentar contra la vida de Marín le aterraba, lo cierto era que la idea de mantenerla cerca todo el tiempo le agradaba y agradeció a los dioses esa extraña circunstancia que le habían dado para mantenerse cerca de ella y protegerla, porque eso es lo que el haría.

Al salir Aioria del templo papal, Milo y el patriarca quedaron discutiendo acerca de la decisión de este.

-Levántate Milo- ordeno el gran papa. –Le he ordenado esa misión a Aioria justo por llevar la sangre de un traidor, es su oportunidad para demostrar la lealtad que me tiene, además se me ha informado que el águila y el león no mantienen buena comunicación; en dado caso que algo ocurra no dudará en matarla- aunque Milo no podía verlo el patriarca sonreía con cinismo bajo la máscara pues sabía que tarde o temprano Marín iría tras Seiya y Aioria la mataría sin piedad para quitarse la etiqueta de traidor.

-Ya veo su ilustrísima, usted piensa en todo. Siento mucho haber actuado erróneamente, si no necesita nada más de mí, me retiro- dijo el escorpión saliendo del templo más irritado que antes pues al igual que todos él tenía la firme convicción de que Aioria de leo era un traidor al igual que su hermano Aioros de sagitario.

* * *

Sumergido en sus pensamientos el león caminaba rumbo a la cabaña de Marín al llegar se sentó debajo de un árbol que estaba justo enfrente, la había buscado por todas partes y al no verla por ningún lugar supuso que debía estar en su cabaña, así que pacientemente espero verla en el transcurso del día.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse la vio salir acomodándose las vendas para ir a entrenar al coliseo y ella al levantar su vista vio a Aioria y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí leo? Creí haberte dejado claro que no quiero tu amistad-

Aioria sonrió para sus adentros pensando que lo que le diría le desagradaría aún más. –Tendrás que aguantarte Marín porque tengo la misión de mantenerte vigilada-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó ella sorprendida ante la respuesta del caballero.

-Asuntos del patriarca- dijo el alzando los hombros y negando con la cabeza. -Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio- dijo cambiando la apariencia de su rostro que hasta hace unos momentos era relajado.

-Adelante, tú dirás- dijo ella poniendo total atención a lo que diría el caballero de leo.

-Aquí no, pasemos a tu cabaña. Camina que yo te seguiré- dijo el caballero de leo.

La amazona asintió pensando que por el tono de voz de Aioria realmente era algo serio. Al entrar a su cabaña ella se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y Aioria en el otro.

-Marín- comenzó diciendo él. –Escucha, no necesitas decirme que pasa realmente… pero hoy el patriarca solicitó mi presencia para darme una nueva misión, mi misión consiste en mantenerte vigilada y si por alguna razón llegas a salir del santuario tengo órdenes directas de matarte- dijo el clavando su mirada sobre la amazona para interpretar su lenguaje corporal ya que no podía ver su rostro.

-Entonces Seiya… ¡Seiya está corriendo grave peligro!- dijo la amazona presintiendo que algo malo se acercaba a la vida de su ex alumno.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó una tercera voz abriendo de una patada la puerta.

El rostro de Aioria palideció al ver a Shaina parada en el marco de la puerta, sin quererlo la amazona de ofiuco había escuchado parte de la conversación y corrió a toda prisa huyendo de aquel lugar.

-Shaina, espera- gritó Marín tratando de correr detrás de la cobra pero Aioria la detuvo del brazo al darse cuenta que sería imposible.

-Aioria, yo…lo siento, no creí que Shaina fuera a escuchar algo, se el concepto que todos tienen de ti y si ella le dice algo al patriarca lo tomará como una traición de tu parte y tu como caballero sabes lo que eso significa- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y regresaba a sentarse.

Un semblante de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro para después decir -Sí, estoy consciente de ello Marín, pero no puedo permitir que cometas alguna insensatez, gracias a los dioses el patriarca cambió de parecer y me dio la misión a mí porque de lo contrario Milo estaría a cargo-

-Y te lo agradezco- dijo ella. -Esto me confirma muchas cosas que tendré que investigar a fondo, por lo pronto te pido que salgas de mi cabaña, nadie más debe verte aquí dentro- pidió ella amablemente.

El león asintió y salió de ahí cuanto antes dejando a una amazona pensativa. Marín se metió a bañar para refrescarse un poco y poder pensar con claridad, tenía que sacar a Aioria del lío en el que se había metido al ser escuchado por Shaina.

-Aunque aun era muy pequeña recuerdo como todos en el santuario hablaban acerca de que el patriarca cambió mucho semanas antes de la muerte de Aioros de sagitario y no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué se ha vuelto maligno un hombre que alguna vez fue respetado por todo el mundo? quizás la única clave del secreto es… star hill-

* * *

 **FANFIKEROS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LAS COSAS SE EMPIEZAN A COMPLICAR MÁS PARA ESTA PAREJITA, PERO AL FIIIIIN PARECE QUE LA AMAZONA DEL ÁGUILA EMPIEZA A TOLERAR AL LEÓN Y LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN DE DÓLARES, ¿QUÉ CREEN USTEDES QUE HAGA LA COBRA?**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN AL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS INBOX. ¡AGRADECIDA MIL DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°**_

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **REVELACIONES.**

Marín no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, aunque no había tenido comunicación con Seiya desde hacía un tiempo, sabía que era él quien estaba en peligro pues el santuario era un hervidero de rumores en cuanto a la aparición de una falsa Athena y la traición por parte de séquito de jóvenes guerreros llamados "santos de bronce", a pesar de la discreción con la que se manejaba el asunto dentro del templo papal ya era de conocimiento público aunque pocos lo comentaban a sus anchas pues el patriarca se encargaba de silenciar a todo aquel que quería pregonar tal noticia.

La amazona del águila recordó como las malas lenguas comentaban que el patriarca Shion de aries había subido a la mítica colina de star hill semanas antes de la muerte de Aioros, todos sabían que star hill revelaba los secretos que traía consigo el futuro, aunque Marín aun era muy chica, los rumores habían atravesado las puertas del tiempo siendo comentados con discreción por algunos habitantes del santuario y es que para todos resultaba todo un misterio el repentino cambio del antiguo patriarca, muchos decían que la desaparición del santo de géminis había robado la cordura de Shion y los rumores más suaves decían que, con la aparición de la diosa de la sabiduría y la desaparición del santo, Shion había tenido que endurecer su carácter para evitar que la fortaleza del santuario se viera tambaleante ante alguna eventualidad.

La realidad estaba muy alejada de ambos rumores.

Los rayos plateados de la luna iluminaban tenuemente el santuario mientras despedían una noche más para dar paso a los cálidos rayos del sol que recelosamente reclamaban su territorio.

Marín se levantó muy temprano ese día, si quería lograr descubrir algo tendría que hacerlo siendo invisible a los ojos de los habitantes del santuario, aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para el cambio de guardia en el santuario, así que se dio prisa y salió de su cabaña con sigilo, observó a Aioria descansando bajo la frondosa copa de un árbol y se sentó a su lado descansando la cabeza en el tronco del mismo, el león la observó con la curiosidad tatuada en sus orbes verdes y no pudo evitar sentirse alegre al darse cuenta que poco a poco su presencia dejaba de incomodar a la pelirroja.

-Muchos rumores dicen que ustedes los de la elite dorada son los guerreros favoritos de Shion y los únicos privilegiados que conocen su rostro- dijo ella sacando con ello de sus pensamientos al león quien sonrió ante el comentario.

-Quizás lo fuimos cuando éramos apenas unos niños y sí, en efecto somos los únicos que conocen el rostro detrás de la máscara papal. ¿Sabes algo? Aún recuerdo perfectamente el último día que lo vi sin ella…- un pesado silencio cayó entre los dos mientras Aioria parecía recordar ese día. –Había comenzado abrirse una brecha gigante entre Aioros y Saga lo cual mantenía a Shion siempre pensativo y observando su collar, sus verdes cabellos flotaban el aire dándole un aspecto místico, su mirada rosácea e inmutable presentaba señales de poco descanso y poco o nada quedaba de ese gesto siempre tan afable en su rostro… hasta sus cejas características de los muvianos estaban notablemente fruncidas todo el tiempo debido a las frecuentes discusiones entre esos dos- para Marín no pasó desapercibido como el rostro del león se tornaba sombrío conforme el relato avanzaba. –Aioros y Saga solían ser sus favoritos de entre los once, si bien Shion nos amó a todos, debo confesarte que ellos fueron su orgullo y que ellos dos derribaron todo lo que Shion solía ser- el santo de leo bufó al recordar como todo había cambiado.

-Eres muy duro al juzgarlos de ese modo- dijo ella frunciendo levente el ceño al escuchar a Aioria.

-Entonces dime tu Marín… ¿Cómo habrías tú de juzgarlos? si por causa de eso ahora tuvieras que cargar sobre tus hombros con la desdicha de ser llamado traidor-

Marín pareció pensarlo unos segundos y después con toda la seguridad que sus pensamientos le daban respondió –Simplemente no lo haría… en este momento he llegado justo al punto donde te encuentras tu-

Aioria sonrió escuetamente, en una caprichosa jugada del destino ambos llegaban justamente al mismo punto.

-Siento mucho haberte dicho todas esas cosas en la playa, yo… me dejé llevar por mi estupidez- admitió la amazona un poco cabizbaja, el león abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba sorprendido a Marín. –Yo tengo la firme idea de que tú no eres un traidor como todos dicen… Y sé que Aioros tampoco lo es, algo tuvo que llevarlo a actuar del modo en que lo hizo-

El santo de leo sintió su sangre arder y volvió su vista al lado contrario de la amazona. Aioros era un traidor, eso lo sabía muy bien. –Basta Marín, no se a que viene esta plática absurda, pero es algo de lo que no quiero hablar más- respondió de forma brusca y es que el sombrío pasado era algo que no le gustaba hurgar.

Marín se paro y se puso en cuclillas frente a él. –Escucha Aioria, lo que te diré es de mucha importancia para todos, pero antes de decirlo, necesito confirmarlo… Si todo sale bien te veré al anochecer en mi cabaña-

-¿De qué hablas Marín? No puedo dejarte ir así como así, alguien podría notar tu ausencia o lo que es peor el mismísimo patriarca podría descubrirte y no soportaría que te pasara algo malo-

-Entonces ayúdame cubriendo mi ausencia- dijo sonriendo detrás de su máscara mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda al león.

-Marín…- dijo el león haciendo una pausa mientras veía a la amazona detenerse observándolo de soslayo por detrás de la máscara. –Cuídate… y… regresa pronto- dio un pesado suspiro al verla asentir para después ondear su mano en el aire.

* * *

La mítica colina de star hill se alzaba majestuosa y llena de misterios entre los habitantes del santuario, era famosa entre los mismos por ser el lugar más cercano al cielo que predecía el destino de la tierra, se decía que era el lugar de meditación favorito de Shion y ningún otro caballero tenía permiso para ir a dicho lugar, ahora la pelirroja violaba las reglas y arriesgaba su vida escalando la montaña para descubrir el secreto mejor guardado del santuario.

Caminó con sigilo hasta llegar altar en la cima de montaña y observó con detenimiento el cuerpo del maestro que yacía sin vida sobre el suelo, a simple vista parecía alguien dormido pero el cálido cosmos casi imperceptible indicaba que toda vida en él se había esfumado hace tiempo ya.

Se veía tal cual Aioria se lo había descrito anteriormente, se arrodilló a su lado y aún temblorosa por lo que acababa de descubrir se permitió retirar su máscara plateada para observar bien lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, lentamente acercó su mano hacia un resplandor dorado que colgaba de un cordón color café colocado en el cuello del que fuera el patriarca, llevaba el emblema rojo característico del casco de la armadura de géminis y una pluma dorada, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus tersas mejillas al darse cuenta que era una pluma de la armadura de sagitario y como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría su cuerpo entero se estremeció al llegarle los recuerdos de ese fatídico día en el que lo conoció… de ese maldito día en el que lo perdió todo, inclusive a él, recordó con una triste sonrisa en su rostro el porte seguro y las enormes alas doradas que le cobijaron cuando todo había terminado. Secó sus lagrimas rústicamente con el dorso de su mano para después retirar el collar del cuello del que estaba casi segura era el patriarca Shion de aries, la verdad se veía arrolladora, pero podía decir con certeza que era como un esperanzador rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba el santuario de la diosa griega.

Esa tarde se le hizo especialmente larga y tortuosa a la pelirroja, estaba aturdida, quería confirmar de quien era el cuerpo que había encontrado y sin embargo sería hasta la noche que las lenguas afiladas durmieran que vería al león.

Cuando la penumbra empezó a caer, la luna majestuosa hizo su aparición bañando con sus inmaculados rayos de plata el santuario, mientras tanto el silencio reinaba cómplice del águila y el león que a hurtadillas de los ojos de los curiosos se adentraba a la cabaña de esta.

Aioria solo se permitió respirar en paz cuando la vio sana y salva, sentada frente a él y con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Qué pasa Marín? ¿Qué descubriste? Habla que tu silencio me hiela la sangre- dijo el león ansioso por escuchar algo de los labios de la amazona.

-Aioria… yo… no sé cómo decir esto- dijo jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

-Solo dilo Marín… por favor- pidió el castaño sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse.

-Yo… he descubierto algo que puede ser la respuesta al cambio de actitud del patriarca…- dijo haciendo una breve pausa en la que nerviosa mordía su labio inferior. –Descubrí un cadáver…- dijo levantando su mirada para ver la reacción del león, el desencajado rostro de Aioria hablaba por sí solo.

-El cadáver llevaba puesto esto en el cuello- dijo poniendo entre las manos del león el collar.

-Pero si es… -dijo el mirando intermitentemente de Marín hacia el collar y viceversa, empuño el collar de Shion en su mano mientras cerraba los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un fuerte suspiro. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, la sola idea de pensar una y otra vez en eso le helaba la sangre hasta que un temblor casi imperceptible se apoderó de sus labios y sus manos mientras que gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en la comisura de sus labios. La amazona limpió cuidadosamente las lagrimas que escurrían en el rostro del griego y en un intento de darle algo de fortaleza y paz, tomó sus manos entre las suyas brindándole una suave caricia.

–El día que saga y Aioros ganaron las armaduras de géminis y sagitario respectivamente, decidieron agradecerle a Shion sus enseñanzas con un collar que los representara a ambos… de ahí la pluma de sagitario y el emblema de géminis. Aun así me niego a creer que es el… dime que no Marín, quizás alguien se lo puso por error, esto debe ser un error, dime qué es eso por favor- dijo suplicante a la amazona.

-Aioria, mírame- dijo ella tomando la barbilla del león entre sus dedos obligándolo con ello a ver fijamente el metal que portaba sobre su rostro. –La descripción que me diste de Shion es exactamente la misma que la del cuerpo que encontré y si el collar no te convence… te diré que tiene esas cejas características en su raza-

Aquella confesión había arrancado las últimas esperanzas del león dorado, de pronto se sentía abrumado, lleno de ira, de tristeza, de frustración… solo deseaba que aquello fuera una maldita pesadilla.

-Hay… algo más que debes saber…- dijo acariciando con suavidad las manos del león. –Quizás lo has escuchado ya, pero si aún no lo sabes, te lo diré- Aioria la miró intrigado prestándole toda su atención. –Se dice que, Athena ha aparecido fuera del santuario… y que un grupo de jóvenes caballeros de bronce son los encargados de custodiarla, entre esos caballeros de bronce debe encontrarse Seiya y por tal motivo el patriarca te envío a custodiarme, si todo lo que se dice es cierto… entonces la Athena que se encuentra en el templo papal es totalmente falsa, ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?-

El león dorado apartó sutilmente sus manos de las de Marín y palideció ante la confesión, claro que sabía el significado detrás de la confesión, lo sabía perfectamente. Sus facciones se tensaron mientras su boca se negaba a responder, se paró con sus ojos esmeraldas inundados en lagrimas, le dio la espalda y después estampó su puño con frustración contra la rustica puerta de madera, apoyó su frente sobre ella y derramó lagrimas… lagrimas de dolor, Shion había sido para él un padre y aunque sus sentimientos estaban divididos, su corazón se estrujaba buscando una posible explicación.

La mirada color esmeralda inundada en lagrimas y tristeza le partieron el corazón a la amazona, Aioria se veía como un pequeño niño vulnerable y sintió la necesidad de protegerlo y arroparlo entre sus brazos igual que alguna vez lo hizo Aioros con ella. Se acercó cuidadosamente a él, metió sus manos a los costados para subirlas hacia su pecho y después suavemente posó su cabeza sobre la espalda del león.

-Te prepararé un té- dijo la pelirroja soltando el abrazo con suavidad para ir a su cocina.

Marín sabía que Aioria necesitaba tiempo y espacio para asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir, el castaño apoyó la espalda sobre la pared resbalándose poco a poco en ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, si bien sabía que Shion había cambiado en los últimos trece años, saberlo muerto era algo para lo que no estaba preparado y lo que era peor, la rabia de no saber quien lo había asesinado y usurpado hacia que su mente maquinara incontables teorías acerca del por qué la muerte de Aioros y la desaparición de Saga, se sentía lleno de dudas e incertidumbre, no sabía si ello era obra de la confesión de Marín o del miedo al pensar si realmente había sido injusto con Aioros tantos años.

La pelirroja tomó la taza de té y se la dio en las manos a Aioria mientras se sentaba a su lado compartiendo en silencio sus penas.

El orgulloso león parecía estar abatido, pero la majestuosa águila estaba a su lado para ayudarlo a rugir con más fuerzas.

* * *

Y BUENO… ¿PUES QUE LES PUEDO DECIR? LA VIDA NO HA SIDO BUENA CONMIGO ESTE AÑO Y LA AUSENCIA EN MI PROYECTO LO DENOTA, PERO PUEDO DECIRLES CON SEGURIDAD QUE SUS MENSAJES Y CORREOS DE APOYO ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESPERAN PACIENTES UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO, SI ES ASÍ REGALENME UNA REVIEW QUE YO ESTARÉ ENCANTADA DE LEERLXS.

ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO, QUE EL AÑO VENIDERO SEA MEJOR QUE ESTE QUE SE IRÁ, QUE EN SUS VIDAS NUNCA FALTE UN MOTIVO PARA SER FELICES, UN FUERTE ABRAZO A TODOS.

 _EAGLE QUEEN._


End file.
